Daddy, I Love You
by Anjel of Hell and Earth
Summary: A father's love is unconditional. Through thick and thin, he'll be there for you. For everything. Right. He loves you. Kigo.


**Daddy, I Love You**

Light streamed in from the bedroom window and Kim's alarm clock blared in her ear. She squeezed her already closed eyes and took a deep intake of breath before tensing her muscles and stretching her arms above her head. The bed shifted beside her and she cracked a single eye open, catching her spouse heading toward the bathroom. The redhead sighed and turned over to slam off the stupid noise maker.

Lazily, she rolled out of bed and shuffled out the door. The soft carpet of the bedroom soon gave way to the cold hardwood of the hallway and kitchen. Fatigue pounded her all over and her body begged her to just go back to bed and sleep the day away. But the woman knew she could do no such thing. So instead, Kim walked into the kitchen before starting the morning coffee. It was already ten. He should be up by now. Right?

Kim stood at the counter forever just staring at the phone lying in its cradle. The red light on the side told her it was charging. The little crimson dot seemed to hold her focus more than such a meaningless thing should.

The woman jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and the pressure of the captors protruding stomach touched her back.

"Just call him," her wife whispered, burying her face in the redhead's neck.

Kim sighed and summed up the courage before reaching forward and picking up the phone. Quickly, she typed in the familiar number and held it to her ear. It rang once, twice, three ti-

"Hello?" came her mother's voice.

"Mom," the woman said with a smile. "Hey."

"Kim? Kimmie? Is that you?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Yeah, it's me. Um…is…is Dad around?" She tried to make her voice as light as possible. Shego pressed a reassuring kiss to her shoulder.

There was a pause. "Hold on. I'll get him." Again there was a pause. Kim felt a round of nervousness spike through her and her knees started shaking. Her wife held her tighter. The redhead could hear voices in the back ground.

"I don't want to talk to her." Her father.

"Honey, please, she's still you daughter," her mother pleaded.

"Not until she leaves that woman."

"James-"

"No."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Kim took a deep shuddering breath. Shego squeezed her. Then Kim turned in the pale woman's arms so she was facing her. She reached up and caught a tear sliding down the redhead's cheek, whipping it away.

The line went silent for a second or two before her mother's voice filtered back through the phone. "Kimmie? He's a little busy right now."

"Oh," the woman said neutrally but her heart broke in her chest.

"So how are things?"

"Fine. Everything's fine."

"Yeah? Did you get that promotion?"

The redhead gulped down more tears. "Yeah, but I turned it down. I decided I'd take a break from GJ for a little while. I'm writing a book right now."

"That's great, honey. How's Shego doing?"

The tightening of her chest relieved a bit a she let a small smile touch her lips as she looked up at her beautiful wife. "She's doing okay."

"And the baby?"

Kim's smile widened and she reached forward to rub the bulge under Shego's tank top. "She's fine, too. Only four months now."

"That's wonderful. I'll pass the news on to your father."

The younger Possible paused and took a breath. "Mom," she stopped again and sighed. "Why does…why does he hate me so much?"

"Kimmie," her mother said in a soothing, maternal voice. "He doesn't hate you."

"Yes, he does, Mom."

"No, he just…doesn't like…"

"That I'm gay?" she finished for the older woman.

"He doesn't understand. Give him time."

"It's been four years."

"I know. He'll come around. You'll see."

"Sure, whatever you say." Kim sighed again and looked down, crossing her free arm under her breasts. "Look, I've got to go. Shego has an appointment this morning. Tell Dad I say, happy birthday. Please?"

Mrs. Possible paused then, "Of course, sweetie. Good luck with the doctor and don't wait so long next time to call."

Kim smiled. "Don't worry, Mom. I won't. In fact, I'll call you right after we get home. Okay?"

"I'd like that."

Kim paused for a moment before saying in a small voice, "Bye."

"Bye, Kimmie."

The woman sighed before pulling the phone away from her ear and ending the call. She absently pressed it to her lips as she stared off into nothingness.

"Hey," Shego called softly, breaking Kim from her haze. "It'll be okay."

The redhead forced a smile and leaned up to peck her wife's lips. "I know. Still hurts though."

The ex-villain nodded and reached up to cup the younger woman's face. "It will for a while. But soon enough, you'll hardly notice it."

Kim smiled and playfully turned her wife around and slapped her butt lightly. "Go get ready. We gotta leave here in half an hour."

Shego smirked back at her before walking back to the bedroom. Once she was alone, the redhead's smile faltered and she sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned against the counter.

Would it really get better someday? She hoped so. God, she really hoped so. Her father would never let it go. He'd never understand. And eventually, her mother would stop trying to make him. Kim knew this. Shego knew this. Hell, even Mrs. Possible knew this.

Kim sighed again and followed her spouse's path to the room. Oh well. His loss. He'd never get to know his daughter. Or his granddaughter. Or his daughter-in-law. Or how truly happy Kim was. He'd just see her though those wickedly judgmental eyes of his. Well, if that's the case, screw him. Just screw him.

A small, almost evil smile touched the woman's lips. Yeah, screw him. She'd live her life happily. And her own way. He can't accept that, than too bad!

Kim spent the rest of the day ignoring the dull ache in her heart.

**Fin**

**I've had this one lying around for a while and just randomly came across it. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
